The present day single frame pull rake having rake wheels along the longitudinal axis of the frame will have a line of pull from the prime mover through the rake frame generally centered between the opposite ends of the rake frame. The problem with this arrangement is that the forces generated by the cut material moving along the length of the rake from the rake's forward end to the rearward discharge end increase and thus tend to reduce the rake's angle of attack. What is needed to overcome this problem is a rake having tongue and frame assemblies with a steerable support wheel that will balance the forces on the frame assembly such that a consistent angle of attack will be maintained.